This invention is directed to reducing or preventing nerve cell death and subsequent neurological dysfunction normally occurring in a stroke.
Strokes are a major cause of death and disablement. Multiple mechanisms may cause stroke. Hemorrhagic stroke occurs when rupture of an artery in the brain causes a hemorrhage (viz., an aneurysm). Occlusive stroke occurs when a thrombosis or embolism restrict blood flow to part of the brain. For occlusive stroke the reduction of blood flow leads to death of brain tissue. Thrombosis occurs when a blood clot forms and blocks blood flow in an artery supplying blood to the brain. Embolism occurs when a moving clot settles in an artery supplying blood the brain, causing a stroke.
Many of those affected with strokes never recover full neurologic function or even a substantial measure of the neurologic function initially lost.
Conventional treatment consists of controlling blood pressure, administration, of blood thinners, and etc. None of the presently used techniques or therapeutic agents is without drawbacks. A great need remains to develop new methods of treating occlusive stroke by the use of improved therapeutic agents.